sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt
|death cause = |nationality = American |occupation = |residence = Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital |family = Vanderbilt |parents = James Blackwood (father) Theresa Vanderbilt (mother) Harrison Vanderbilt (step-father) |siblings = Harrison Vanderbilt, Jr. (maternal step-brother) Kassandra Vanderbilt (maternal step-sister) Victor Vanderbilt (maternal step-brother) Liam Vanderbilt (maternal step-brother) |spouse = |romances = Julian Willis (one night stand; 2011) Callum O'Connor (one night stand; 2011) Ryder Scott (dated; 2010) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = |relatives = |friends = |enemies = Carleigh O'Connor Tessa Wakefield Ryder Scott }}Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt (born Tenley Blackstock) is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. She is written by Xander Ryan and has been portrayed by actress Naya Rivera since 2010. Characterization Once a sweet, naive girl, after the summer of 2010, Tenley was never the same again. As if over night Tenley morphed into a stuck-up, elitist, and cruel young woman. Having little regard for others' well being, Tenely gives new meaning to the term self-centered. Concerned only with partying, money, and ruining others' lives, it is of little surprise that Tenley has few, if any, friends. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' On January 18, 1993, Tenley was born. She has lived in Sunset Bay ever since. 'Sunset Bay' Growing up, Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt became good friends with Tessa Wakefield. Partner-in-crime is probably a more accurate description, but that's semantics. She was a sweet, shy, girl throughout her childhood. She was especially shy around boys. So when she developed a crush on Tessa's boyfriend Cristian Bradford's friend, Ryder Scott, she relied on her best friend to set them up. What she hadn't expected was for Ryder to reject her so severely. Over the summer of 2010, Tenley's young and attractive mother, Theresa, married the slightly (okay, more than slightly) older and wealthy Harrison Vanderbilt. Some say it was for love, but most say it was for the money. The chance in cash and status, coupled with Ryder's rejection, transformed her. Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt returned to school in the fall with even more arrogance than she left with in the summer. Gone was the good girl of Junior year, in her place was now the Queen Bitch of Senior year. Most disliked her but that didn't bother Tenley. The one exception came in the form of Carleigh O'Connor, who was befriended by Tenley and Tessa after she moved to town. Along with her new attitude came promiscuity. Tenley has since indexed many entries in her little black book–both boys and girls. Yet, she never stuck to one long enough to have any sort of lasting relationship. After a one-night-stand with Callum O'Connor, Carleigh's older brother, well, you could say that the girl's friendship was destroyed. After a semi-violent confrontation between the two girls, Tenley made it her mission to destroy Carleigh's social life. Setting her sights on the object of Carleigh's affection, Julian Willis, Tenley seduced him on the morning of the now infamous Saturday detention, and broadcasted the act to the entire school over the building's intercom. Though the stunt got her banned from prom, Tenley didn't care. She had every intention of showing up regardless. Especially to ruin the night of other former bestie, Tessa, who'd turned her back on Tenley over her treatment of Carleigh. With revenge on her mind, Tenley blackmailed Julian–whom she'd caught kissing Theo Monahan–into seducing Tessa on prom night. Somehow, Tessa and Julian's affair was recorded and sent to the entire student body through a text message just moments after Tessa was named prom queen alongside her boyfriend Cristian, who'd been named prom king. With prom ending in disaster, a satisfied Tenley celebrated her handiwork. But her party would be short-lived when the hellcat became the victim of an unknown hit-and-run driver. Tenley was rushed to the hospital. 'Current Storyline' Since her accident, Tenley has resided at Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital where she remains in a comatose state. Despite their differences, Julian has taken to visiting her. Category:Current Characters